1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of rapamycin as an anti-cancer or anti-tumor agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapamycin is an antifungal antibiotic described by C. Vezina et al., J. Antibiot., 28, 721 (1975), S. N. Sehgal et al., J. Antibiot., 28, 727 (1975) and S. N. Sehgal et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992, issued Dec. 30, 1975, filed Apr. 12, 1974. Rapamycin is extracted from a streptomycete (Streptomyces hygroscopicus) isolated from an Easter Island soil sample and is particularly effective against Candida albicans both in vitro and in vivo.
In addition, a recent report by R. R. Martel et al., Can. J. Physiol., 55, 48 (1977) describes the use of rapamycin for the prevention of the development of two experimental immunopathies [(experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) and adjuvant arthritis (AA)]. The latter report also describes the inhibitory effect of rapamycin on the formation of humoral (IgE-like) antibody. This report concludes that immunosuppressant activity of rapamycin appears to be related to inhibition of the lymphatic system.